<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sensei and student by RandomlySane</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26609143">Sensei and student</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomlySane/pseuds/RandomlySane'>RandomlySane</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Deceit and Corruption [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>'Had you not killed me I would have won', 'I am god', Academy days, Argues with Madara, Boruto is twelve and should not be doing this, Boruto wants his dad, Gen, God damn it Madara, He's not the type of torture kids, Jogan - Freeform, Kaguya and Madara are ghosts, Kaguya is a goddess, Like, Madara is like, Madara is trying to be an okay person, Madara no, Madara sass, Panic Attacks, Please don't, Pre-Genin, She doesn't talk much as much as she argues, he gets these two instead, no beta we die, scaring children</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:48:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,206</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26609143</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomlySane/pseuds/RandomlySane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a price for asking the devil for help and it's something Boruto can't understand. A student? Not world destruction or for him to hand his body over?</p><hr/><p>(Or, Boruto is haunted by Madara Uchiha and Kaguya Ootsutsuki. It's...)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mitsuki &amp; Uzumaki Boruto, Ootsutsuki Kaguya &amp; Uzumaki Boruto, Uchiha Madara &amp; Uzumaki Boruto, Uzumaki Boruto &amp; Uzumaki Himawari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Deceit and Corruption [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932709</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>why im sleep deprived 💖✨</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Boruto</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25535530">Two is a Crowd</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxiety_Pickle/pseuds/Anxiety_Pickle">Anxiety_Pickle</a>.
        </li>
        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25535530">Two is a Crowd</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxiety_Pickle/pseuds/Anxiety_Pickle">Anxiety_Pickle</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> “Boruto, you’re actually really strong aren’t you?”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He had frozen when Mitsuki had asked that after the incident with Nue and Sumire. Strong? He barely moved his body on his own, it was his very own ghost that moved his body the way it did. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Especially when it comes to your friends, am I right? Boruto.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Madara had scoffed, looked him in the eyes, and raised his brow. Making everything they just accomplished feel flat, not that he had any reason to feel proud- Borrowing another person’s power, but at least he was relieved that everyone was okay. </p><p> </p><p><em> You shouldn’t feel too down. If you hadn’t come to us, then what would have happened to your dear friends? There’s no shame for the weak to cling to the strong to get what they want. </em> Madara shrugs even though it’s clear he’s smug, taking a seat on his bed as if he owned it. <em> Though, I wonder, what should I ask in return for the help I gave on such a simple matter?  </em></p><p> </p><p>“What?!” He stumbles back, spent from the fight and from allowing his body to be possessed. “I-I’m not going to do anything that would hurt my friends or my village, you know?! Plus, you agreed to help me without any conditions!”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Well, I was surprised that you decided to finally stop ignoring my existence, but that still doesn’t change the fact that you owe me something. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He turns to Kaguya, the one who everyone in his generation believes to be a myth and the one his peers told horror stories about- The demon that tried to devour the world whole and who would use humans as fertilizers, (he always thought that every overexaggerated… but now he’s not so sure),  “And you?! Do you want to call upon this supposed <em> debt </em>?”</p><p> </p><p>Kaguya, whose face is usually so serene with its apathy, narrowed her eyes with a glare,  <em> You’re of no use to me, child. And all I have done for you is tell you about your eye and what must be done to protect those dear to you. Such things like that, require nothing. </em></p><p> </p><p>Madara smirked while he resting his chin on his hand, shallow amusement accompanied by displeasure <b><em>dripping </em></b>from the founder’s voice like poison, <em> Ha! Kaguya, if you want to be more believable, you shouldn’t have done anything in the first place. Making other people do your dirty work without them knowing is your specialty, isn’t it? </em></p><p> </p><p>She lifted her head to look down on the Uchiha, a vicious sneer on her painted lips. <em> Do not blame me for your inadequacies, little brat. You simply tried to use my power for your own gain, whereas I took my power back. A fitting end for someone who’s kind are thieves.  </em></p><p> </p><p>Boruto’s head rested against the wall as he slowly allowed himself to fall to the ground. The night getting colder and colder despite the fact that he’s back home.</p><p> </p><p>He’s <em>home. </em></p><p> </p><p>With Mom and Himawari.</p><p> </p><p>Madara stood on the ground, expelling a force no ghost should be able to- It was surprising, since Boruto found it unnatural to be able to do that to someone who hovered around like some god instead of a human. Then again, no one in the room could meet all the limitations it takes to be one. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Take your power back?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The question was mocking, smug, and reasonably skeptical. That Boruto could understand, a god coming back thousands of years later to take back what it gave? When they had already cultivated so many uses for it and they’re just supposed to accept that.</p><p> </p><p>Madara looked in his direction and smiled, (a task that would usually freak him out for the next few hours, and Boruto would simply deny it ever happened and focus on something else, but he’s gotten used to it.)</p><p> </p><p><em> It may have been yours at first, but we shinobi had taken chakra and made it our own. Even when you’ve gotten your god-like powers after using me, </em> Madara never once took his eyes off Kaguya, the one who, by his words, had caused his death, <em> you couldn’t even defeat those two children because of your conventional way of thinking.  </em></p><p> </p><p>Boruto, not in the mood to deal with what is called his life, shut his eyes. Hands shaking violently as he curled up in a ball against the wall. </p><p> </p><p><em> Had I, Madara Uchiha, been the one to fight them, then it would have been no doubt my unquestionable victory- </em> <b> <em>Obviously</em></b>, <em> an outcome far greater than what you would have wrought simply because I am a shinobi. You were nothing but an outsider to our shinobi world. </em></p><p> </p><p>What is shinobi?</p><p> </p><p>Madara had always said aloud that it is those who endure, he even cursed the shinobi world of the past on many occasions. Though, now that he’s somewhat back to the living world, the man was more interested in the result of his friend’s dream, “Hashirama’s will of fire passed down to the next,” than actually really caring about how his dream was crushed. It appears that he died accepting that he wouldn’t come back, but…</p><p> </p><p>He did come back. In a way.</p><p> </p><p>Boruto imagines he’s just going with the flow.</p><p> </p><p>It’s weird, seeing one of his dad's greatest foes being impossibly human, the greatest contrast told from his school textbooks which claimed that Madara wanted to take over the world. He had made mistakes before, had situations where he almost died, people, he loved and hated, and wasn’t simply a shinobi lusting for power.</p><p> </p><p>The man had once took a look at his father’s stone face and smiled, a smile that made Boruto remember that the man had once been alive, congratulating Hashirama’s stone face for attaining his dream and that the generations coming had the potential finally bring true peace. </p><p> </p><p>Madara is the grand symbol of what a shinobi is. </p><p> </p><p>Complicated, that Boruto doesn’t like the headaches just thinking about it. He’s sure that there’s more to it, but he could figure it out later in life. </p><p> </p><p>Kaguya bares her teeth and had she been alive, then her byakugan would have been used- Her voice rises with every word-</p><p> </p><p><em> I am </em> <b><em> Kaguya Ootsutsuki</em></b>! <em>Had it not been for me, the originator of chakra, then your pathetic shinobi world would not have- </em></p><p> </p><p>Two of the most powerful foes in history are in his room and they’re fighting. Even though they’re ghosts, Madara had already proven that they can possess him and are much more powerful than he is. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> -existed! All you humans do is take and take what does not belong to you. Using my powers for your own wars and killing each other indiscriminately. Whether it be man, woman, or child, it does not matter to you when it comes to your own greed. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Boruto can’t run to anyone for this matter. No one at all. </p><p> </p><p><em> Oh, spare me the speeches for I already heard too many of them in my lifetime, and none of them do much to move me, Kaguya. It’s because of your standing as a god did you lose to us shinobi! Which is why you lost to <b>children</b></em>!</p><p> </p><p>Boruto can’t breathe. </p><p> </p><p>This is what people mean when they say making a deal with the devil. They could ask for anything, and if he doesn't deliver, they could simply take it. </p><p> </p><p>All of this was because he wasn’t able to save some friends on his own. </p><p> </p><p>Who will the first to move? Would his body be taken from him and someone else would become Boruto Uzumaki. </p><p> </p><p>He… doesn't know if anyone would notice.</p><p> </p><p>Not one of his friends really noticed that he was acting off the past few weeks, and whenever someone asked, Boruto would lie and people would believe that he was okay. Mom and Hima thought he was a bit sick and still a bit down from not awakening his byakugan.</p><p> </p><p>Dad doesn’t even hang around long enough to know what type of games he likes.</p><p> </p><p>The corners of his vision blur and the taste of salt and iron refused to leave as he curled deeper into himself. He doesn’t want to know whether or not people close to him would notice, can't stand the thought of finding out. Maybe, when he’s gone, ‘Boruto Uzumaki’ would start getting stronger and people will love him more for that.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe Dad will too.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I’m scared. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>There’s a cold, awkward pat on his head. Boruto raises his head to meet the Uchiha’s dark eyes, the room is silent as the man coughs, making the silence even more unbearable. Kaguya is to the side, looking at him kindly just like Madara is.</p><p> </p><p>Boruto swallows down the bile that was rising in his throat, rubbing away the tears in his eyes, “I-I w-w-won’t l-let you u-use me, y-you know? S-so don’t e-even try i-it!”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> We won’t. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>That’s a lie. It has to be a lie.</p><p> </p><p>“L-Liar.”</p><p> </p><p><em> Sorry. </em> The words from Madara sounded sincere, <em> We did not realize that we were scaring you nor do intend to take over your body. But, frankly, I have no idea if Kaguya is thinking the same as me- </em></p><p> </p><p>Kaguya turned to him with a glare, <em> I am the same as Madara, do not fret.  </em></p><p> </p><p>“H-how’d you know I was worried about t-that.”</p><p> </p><p>Madara laughed a little, <em> Well, you’re thoughts aren’t exactly well guarded. It was easy to feel your fear as well when you're having a panic attack, so… Oh, you’re panicking again. Don’t do that. </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> … I’ll just move back a little. Wait, no, we’ll just leave for now. I’m sure you can get over it on your own… child.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Just like that, both of them disappeared. The feelings he used to always feel from them are long gone, and now he’s truly alone for the first time in weeks. </p><p> </p><p>It takes time, but he manages to make it to his bed to finally lay down and he… turns away and makes his way to Hima’s room, dragging a blanket and a pillow with him. Not bothering to on any of the lights on the way there. </p><p> </p><p>He knocks once, “...Hima-chan?”</p><p> </p><p>His forehead rests against the door as he knocks again. “Hima?”</p><p> </p><p>The door opens to reveal his tired sister staring up at him, and relief floods through him as he watches Himawari yawn. Boruto gets down on his knees to look at her with a soft and tired smile, “Hey, Hima-chan, your big bro really misses you. So, could you please do him a favor and let him stay with you for tonight?”</p><p> </p><p>She looks at him, eyes bright and not knowing what had just transpired in his room, if he could just believe that none of his problems exist for a night- Then that would be okay. He just wants to be okay for a night. </p><p> </p><p>Himawari smiles and it’s bright and everything that’s right in his life, “Okay, nii-san, you can even cuddle Mr.Teddy tonight!”</p><p> </p><p>He laughs softly, “Hmm? Thank you so much for the honor, Lady Hima.”</p><p> </p><p>Just for tonight.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>He wakes up.</p><p> </p><p>Himawari to his side and his mom cooking downstairs for breakfast. </p><p> </p><p>But it’s Madara Uchiha that wakes him. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[NOTES]</b>
</p><p> </p><p>I’m screaming right now. Boruto, right now, is still twelve and is in the academy. He should’ve had a panic attack way earlier, but he’s just been putting it off. </p><p> </p><p>Ps. He really loves his sister and mom.</p><p> </p><p>Pss. Madara and Kaguya really suck at things like comforting people. Madara, because he’s not used to children, but warriors that need help from Ptsd. (Yo, he was the head of the Uchiha clan and was part of the Warring States period. He knows people with Ptsd and how to deal with it. He doesn’t know children.) Kaguya because she never comforted anyone.</p><p> </p><p>What do you think of Kaguya and Madara’s interactions?</p><p> </p><p>Are their characters written well?</p><p> </p><p>Comment. Kudos. Comment Kudos.  </p><p> </p><p>I love comments.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Madara</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He’s tired.</p><p> </p><p>Madara spent his whole life trying to protect people that didn’t want him. First, after losing Izuna, it was his clan that didn’t want him, next it would be the world that would be rejecting him. After being born in the shinobi world, he finally understood what must be done for true peace. But, the people around him could never perceive the bigger picture, a world where there are only victors and love, who could say that a world like that isn’t what peace is?</p><p> </p><p>If the world he lived in rejected that of which is called true peace, then he shall reject the world. </p><p> </p><p>But he was used and his dream was crushed. Hashirama’s will surviving and overcoming his own yet again, and Madara Uchiha accepted that. Accepted Hashirama’s offer to drink together like brothers in the afterlife. He’ll see his family, Izuna, and he could finally rest.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Until he opened his eyes to see some brat who couldn’t even control his own thoughts, and the <em>coward </em>that used him was there, ignoring his very existence. </p><p> </p><p>No Izuna.</p><p> </p><p>No Hashirama.</p><p> </p><p>[-------------------------------------]</p><p> </p><p>He never forgets, that is the curse of the Uchiha and their infamous eyes. It is because of that, do the Uchiha carry the memories of their past with them into battle, why they are strong and powerful- Why they are so hard to kill.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Ridiculous. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Truly, it was, because he was Madara Uchiha and Madara is not a name that is associated with babysitting. Especially when it came to a small and tiny child that wet himself at the mere sight of <strike>Kaguya</strike> him. </p><p> </p><p>Boruto- An especially unimaginative name taken from the boy’s father,  laid next to his sister, finally getting the much-needed sleep a child should. </p><p> </p><p>The blonde knew nothing about the situation except he was surprisingly good at denying the existence of them and continuing on with his life. Nevertheless, the boy’s thoughts were loud, not that Madara could hear the words spoken in his head,  but rather the abstract thoughts and ideas did Madara know what the blonde was thinking.</p><p> </p><p>The perks of being tied to a child as a ghost he supposes. (Even if he did leave for the afterlife and ended up here, it seems that one can always experience new things.)</p><p> </p><p>To think that he, Madara Uchiha, would be able to see where the future has gone. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Hashirama, I wonder, are you able to see where your will of fire has led the world as I can? Am I supposed to help this child or is this the punishment set upon me? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The ghost stared at the mirror in the room, his solid form different from earlier when he appeared translucent in the mirrors before. Perhaps, a side effect from either being able to possess the boy or from him adjusting to his life as a ghost.</p><p> </p><p>He looks back to the sleeping children and scoffs, turning to leave the room. He feels the same as he did when he was alive during the warring states period, long before he and Hashirama had their final battle.</p><p> </p><p>Weak.</p><p> </p><p>Compared to the life after his first death, the feeling of being reverted to back then and not being able to interact with anything but a mere boy is maddening. </p><p> </p><p>Madara just can't ignore what he feels now in such a useless form, especially when he still remembers. </p><p> </p><p>Outside and above, the stars laugh at him. </p><p> </p><p>What would Hashirama think?</p><p> </p><p><em> To be stuck with the child of the brat who inherited your will of fire and with the </em> <b> <em>coward </em> </b> <em>that used me.  </em></p><p> </p><p>Infuriating. How could he receive such a fate as this?</p><p> </p><p><em> Is that it?! The divine </em> <b> <em>punishment </em> </b> <em>from some measly god out there?!  </em></p><p> </p><p>His hands don’t bleed, no matter how hard he clenches his fist. There is no pain despite the fact he could feel the night air, and pain is what makes him know that he’s alive and what forces him to keep going. (Madara isn’t alive, he’s not reanimated- So, why is he here and not there?)</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Making me unable to see my own family after all this time and taking away the chance for me to finally have that drink with Hashirama! REFUSING TO LET ME SEE IZUNA AND FINALLY REST! </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>His breath shakes, an action only done unconsciously in anger because his heart cannot beat. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>GOD HAS NO RIGHT TO INTERFERE IN A WORLD THAT HE HAD ABANDONED LONG AGO! YOU HEAR?! I SIMPLY DID WHAT YOU SHOULD HAVE DONE AND TRIED TO BRING PEACE TO EVERYONE! TO EVERY SINGLE PERSON IN THIS ACCURSED WORLD!</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Is Izuna waiting for him on the other side? Is Hashirama doing the same? Would they wait for an eternity for him to go there?</p><p> </p><p>Madara had fought, long and hard that even his first death did not stop him. His time had passed, he’s supposed to be drinking together with Hashirama and his family in the afterlife, where one could finally open up their hearts together and understand each other.</p><p> </p><p>A place where the was no more cruelties.</p><p> </p><p>[-------------------------------------]</p><p> </p><p>He’s there when the child wakes. The peaceful face the boy had after sleeping in the comfort of his little sibling’s hold <b>shattered</b> the moment he laid eyes on him. A few weeks before, the child would go about his days with a mask that would break any moment, but now it almost seems that he’s perfected it.</p><p> </p><p>Boruto smiled tiredly at his sister who innocently asked if he was okay.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Family. Always the perspective bunch and the more you lie, the more they know. Your family and friends are quite worried, they’ve been on their toes around you the moment Kaguya and I appeared. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The blonde looked at his sister in surprise, seemingly at the question but it was really at the fact that people noticed. </p><p> </p><p><em> Of course, they did. You are, after all, a horrible liar. </em> Madara leans against the wall and looked impassively downstairs, <em> To be a great liar, one must twist the truth so they could find no fault in your words.  </em></p><p> </p><p>Downcast, the boy looked to the side, “I actually don’t know if I am okay, Hima. Everything just seemed like it was all falling apart and now that it’s finished… I don’t know if everything would stay okay.”</p><p> </p><p>Himawari hugged him in her embrace, voice soft and comforting, “Does this have to do with the recent rampages and that big monster that attacked yesterday?”</p><p> </p><p>Boruto flinches back, “So… You knew about that, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“...Yeah, mommy was worried about that too.”</p><p> </p><p>He gently holds his sister tighter, guilt eating away at his stomach as he spoke, “Truth is… One of my friends was involved in that incident because she didn’t know any better, and another friend- Someone I met recently, showed another side of him I didn’t know about... It’s scary, what if we all stop being friends? After I’ve been worrying about who might get hurt next and then all of the mess that happened, is it even possible for everything to go back to normal?”</p><p> </p><p>Madara lets out a bitter smile, <em> I never knew you would be a natural at this. Though, it’s not that surprising, since you would do anything for the people you care about, boy. </em></p><p> </p><p>Behind the hug that Boruto is giving, the boy’s hand clench as his face stays perfectly the same. “Hima, can you tell mom that I’m not going to school today? I want to go and clear my head for today.”</p><p> </p><p>The girl nods, looking up to her brother with a hopeful smile, “Can nii-san please eat with us first?”</p><p> </p><p>He did his best to smile back.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ‘Madara, we need to talk. Where’s Kaguya?’ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, how could I miss breakfast when I can already smell mom making pancakes?”</p><p> </p><p>Madara watches clinically as the scene in front of him unfolds. The girl, who had been worrying the past few weeks ceasing as she smiles and nods. A beautiful display of childish naivety presented to the both of them as the boy is finally grasping the fact that everyone could lie just as easily as him or that he’s just the only one in his generation that can. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> You’re right, we do need to talk. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>There’s a spike of panic in the boy and Madara laughs to himself, a boy is still a boy after all.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I am not the keeper of Kaguya, but I do believe that I should tell you not to worry about needless things. Just because you learned how easy it is to lie does not mean that only you or everyone can. It’s a skill learned from natural talent, boy, or through necessity.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Madara moves behind the girl, making it clear to him that only Boruto Uzumaki and no one else is able to know that he is there. The point is hammered in when the little girl moves through him as she jumps off the bed to go to her closet.</p><p> </p><p>The Uchiha looks directly at him, <em> You just happen to have both of those things.  </em></p><p> </p><p>“Nii-san! I’m going to go down first then! Be sure you don’t take to long to come down or else the food will get cold, okay?” The little Uzumaki says behind Madara, making it impossible for Boruto to see her.</p><p> </p><p>And as the boy takes to long to reply, she simply stomps her way through the Founder and cups her brother’s face in her hands with a pout, “Nii-san! You shouldn’t be so dazed, I want my nii-san to be back and happy again, you hear? So, just relax for today, I’m sure mommy’s food can make you feel better.”</p><p> </p><p>Boruto nods with a laugh, holding the girl’s hands with his own, “I guess I’m still kind of out of it, you know? I’ll meet you downstairs, Hima, I promise I won’t take to long.”</p><p> </p><p>Himawari brightens and starts to drag Boruto out, “Okay! See ya, nii-san, I’m going to go change first!” Slamming the door shut.</p><p> </p><p>The smile on the boy’s face drops instantly and Madara crosses his arms with a raised brow, <em> I do hope you’re better at keeping your facade up. Because I have no intention of leaving you on your own anytime soon.  </em></p><p> </p><p><em> ‘For once in your life, can’t you just leave me alone and never come back?’ </em>Boruto turns to glare and it’s truly an entertaining sight to see such a small baby try to glare him, Madara Uchiha, into submission. </p><p> </p><p><em> Perhaps, it would be important for you to know, I am already <b>dead</b></em>.<em> My life had already been spent. </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[NOTES] </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Anyway, in my opinion, Madara died fully expecting to see his family and to share drinks with Hashirama in the afterlife. To finally accept the fact he’s going to die and leaving the world forever, but only to… not???</p><p> </p><p>Yeah… Poor dude.</p><p> </p><p>Also, please tell me what you think about this chapter? And if Madara being there while Himawari is there is written in a way that you can understand what’s happening. As for how Madara being a ghost works, I actually don’t know????</p><p> </p><p>I plan for more sass in the future. It’ll get there.</p><p> </p><p>Comment, Kudos, or Comment the word “Kudos.” :)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Sensei and Student</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hinata smiled warmly at her son as he ran downstairs, a smile- not the big bright one that Boruto usually has, but a tired one on her son’s face as he settled himself onto the table. A pleasing sight of a loving mother making a fulfilling breakfast for her children if only there were no problems.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Boruto,” Mom’s voice is soft and comforting, “Hima already told me you didn’t feel like going to school, and I called the school to excuse you. There’s packed lunch for you and some snacks on the counter, okay?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s surprising that he couldn’t help but look at Mom with a shocked expression, “Already?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hima bounced in her seat with a nod, “Uh-huh! Mommy’s really fast nii-san! You get the whole day off!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mom moved over to place the syrup on the table as she leaned over to kiss him on his forehead, patting Boruto’s head in the process, “You said you need to clear your head, right? Just remember that Hima and I will always be here for you and that you can tell us anything.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Madara stands to the side staring at him with a raised brow, </span>
  <em>
    <span> Are you going to tell them?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know,” Boruto keeps his eyes on his mom and lies, “Of course, I’ll go to you if anything comes up, you know? Promise.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata stares at him for a while and relaxes with a smile, the stiffness she had that he only noticed now was slowly easing out of her, “I’m glad.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>How do you feel about successfully lying to your family this time? I imagine it’s tearing you apart since you’re a Mama’s boy, but I praise the fact that you’re getting better at this.  </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The boy tries not to think about it and fails even at that, the respect he has for his mother and sister making him feel as if he’s the worst son. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Himawari cheered, “Let’s eat! Let’s eat!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mom chuckles at his sister’s outburst as she takes a seat at the table, lightly scolding Hima when she takes too big of a bite of the pancakes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Pathetic. Tell me, child, who would be affected if this ordeal came to light?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He swallowed down the pancake and instantly praised his mom as Madara sat onto the pulled out chair holding Mr.Teddy and drummed the table with his fingers. No sound came from it, but as Boruto pushed through making small talk about where he might go for the day, the Uchiha watched. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The answer is simple.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Everyone </b>
  <span>would be affected if they found out. How many people would refuse to leave his side when they find out that it’s Kaguya Ootsutsuki and Madara Uchiha who’s been there haunting him? How many would look at him and think, </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘He’s changed because of them.’ </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Boruto, don’t do any pranks when you’re away. I don’t want you getting in trouble with your dad.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He rolled his eyes, doing all those things to get Dad’s attention… isn’t worth all that trouble, not when it would never work and not when he finally realized that, “I won’t, Mom, I promise.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe… the dots would connect in their minds in a totally misleading way, and that he was somehow broken...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(The first time his dad talked to him after he received his two ghosts, was when Dad found out he had been investigating the ‘Ghost’ incidents or the incidents which were caused by Sumire. The two ghosts-)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(</span>
  <em>
    <span>Kaguya </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>rages </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>in the presence of his dad, and Boruto’s mind fights and fights- and it keeps on fighting to keep himself sane. He thinks about his friends, about what would happen if he didn’t do anything and ignores Kaguya and how betrayed, how angry, she feels at the sight of his dad. The woman doesn’t say anything, doesn’t shout, and doesn’t move, but it’s still suffocating.)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>(Madara helps, in his own way, he talks- relentlessly about Dad and Hashirama, that it’s easy for Boruto to filter both of them out of his mind.)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(-were hovering in the back of his mind like parasites, and a fear he wouldn’t have had before, present, at the thought that the next victim could be someone he knows.)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(Dad shook his head and scolded him and his friends, saying that he shouldn’t be involved in such things and that he shouldn’t be treating it so lightly.)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(Boruto wasn’t! If it was before, maybe he would have involved himself because only he was the one who could see the ‘ghost,’ but that wasn’t the case… Boruto got involved not because he was the </span>
  <em>
    <span>only one who can solve it, </span>
  </em>
  <span>but because if he didn’t do something </span>
  <em>
    <span>then he would regret it when the time came and someone he knew was gone.</span>
  </em>
  <span>)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(...)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(Nothing is wrong or broken with him.)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(Boruto is okay, he could do without the ghosts, but it’s because of how he is now- Sumire and Mitsuki are alive, everyone is still friends with each other.) </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Boruto… never realized how easily people could make their own assumptions based on what they know, and how quickly one would know part of the truth and miss the rest.  Surely, if anyone found out, they would treat him differently. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Madara stared at him with an unreadable expression, almost rivaling the apathetic one of Kaguya’s, but he forced himself to look away as Himawari poked him in the side with a pout. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oniichan! You better not say that and decide to cause trouble later on!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He laughed, playfully acting scandalized-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Uchiha sighed, looking incredibly tired, </span>
  <em>
    <span>You should probably stop thinking about it too much, I’m far too old to be hearing the thoughts of a child going through some internal crisis and it won’t help-</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Oh, wow, I apologize for the inconvenience, had I known that worrying about the high possibilities of life being ruined being an annoyance to you, then I probably wouldn’t have been stuck with you in the first-’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-as Boruto put his hands up to play innocent, “I’m not going to cause trouble! I swear it, I’m not that little kid anymore, I’m a big kid now, you know?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Himawari looked at him in a new light, only for her to start laughing out loud with mom.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“H-Hey, I’m telling the truth, you know?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Oh wait… This ain’t my fault! Do you think I want to be stuck with you!? What happened to wanting to move on after you die? Isn’t that a thing?’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sometimes, not often, Boruto regrets that he runs his mouth before he thinks. What a great idea, provoking an all-powerful ghost in your home.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Absolutely amazing that he can’t even understand why he did it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Boruto, are you going to go now? You’ve finished with your food already-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Madara glared at him, eyes promising vengeance, (a tad bit dramatic- wait, the Uchiha could hear his thoughts…), the man then sighed and stood to walk out as Boruto nodded to Mom and grabbed his food. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kissing two important people in his life on the cheek goodbye as he left the house, his ghost following closely behind revealing nothing of what he’s thinking. If Boruto was going to fight Madara, (who knows where Kaguya went,) then he should at least do it somewhere where no one could see or get involved.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Madara clicked his tongue, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m not going to take over your body and live as you, boy.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm. Yeah, as if I’m going to believe that Sir TOTALLY AIN’T </span>
  <b>that </b>
  <span>SUSPICIOUS!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes, how very mature for you to yell to yourself while jumping through the rooftops. I’m sure that no one would ever question your sanity.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The blonde glowered at Madara, who was following him from behind, and resigned to say nothing at all. What did the greatest villain, even compared to Kaguya, want to talk to him about? What could he even do against someone so much… </span>
  <em>
    <span>more </span>
  </em>
  <span>than him?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Boruto would fight.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘It would be kind of a weird but a strangely interesting way to go, you know, better than just giving up.’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>[---------------------------------------------]</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Boruto Uzumaki is a child.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>During his time, children would never live long, they either died or became adults to survive. Boys would no longer be boys when their hands could form a good enough fist to hold a kunai, and girls would no longer be girls when they speak their first sentences as they’re taught how to turn those words into honey for their future husbands.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Madara barely remembers his mother who died giving his father a fifth son, but he was told by her that she knew she would die if she ever gave birth to another. Mother had been sickly, but his father had asked. She gave birth to sons and died, it was called honor. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Two boys, his younger brothers, had died their third time in battle. They were alone and surrounded, had they ran and abandoned the mission it would have meant disgrace, so they stood and fought till there was no body to bring back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Madara did not awaken his sharingan.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He understood at the time that they were at war and death is a constant.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Boruto Uzumaki is a child.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A child who pursued the path of a ninja (a child-like term for a shinobi) because he wanted his father to look at him and watch as he passed without barely trying. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(Madara understood at least that. He who was looked down upon by his father when he took a liking to taking care of his mother rather than training. Madara saw the  look his father gave him and when an adult snubbed the Clan Head’s son in front of his father for being a ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mama’s boy.</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ </span>
  <b>Prove yourself. Protect your family and honor.)</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(He was three and a half when he beat an established shinobi several times his size. Four when he is taken away from the training with other children, from his siblings, and trained by his own personal tutors.)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(And when he realized he only had one brother left, and that all the others had died before he could even learn their favorite snack- He hated the attention he gained from his father and the alienation he faced for being a genius. It is only when he became Clan Head did he understand Tajima’s reasons.)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A child who took a kunai in his hand, never believing, even now, that he would find the need to take another’s life. Who never planned for the future and only imagined himself hanging out with his friends. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A short-sighted fool.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>As I said before, </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>boy</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>, I have no plans to take over your life. Did you see how your family acted today? They were clearly able to figure out that something was different, or do you have no faith in either your friends or family?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The boy is an idiot. Unable to understand the gravity of what it means to be born in a time of peace. To sleep every day knowing that your friends and family will be there tomorrow. Ungrateful with the life Madara wished his family had the chance to live.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And the boy is everything Hashirama and him always dreamed about for future generations. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Perhaps he ruined it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Madara knew that not everything would be perfect. It is to its very core, the real world, after all. There would have been conflicts, the Sumire girl with her summoning serving as the perfect example. Just as he knew that there will always be conflict, he knew that even if Madara or Kaguya were not there with the boy-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Boruto Uzumaki still would have fought.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He did not know what to do with the fact that two friends would kill each other, didn’t know how to handle that information. So, he went to them, shaking and desperate.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He wasn’t determined to get them to help, but he was </span>
  <b>terrified</b>
  <span>. It’s so blatantly obvious that neither he nor Kaguya needed to look into the boy’s mind to see that- but the boy knew it </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>to be done.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If they did not listen to his request, then he still would have gone. Boruto would not have believed that it would have worked, but if he </span>
  <em>
    <span>tries </span>
  </em>
  <span>and then </span>
  <em>
    <span>maybe </span>
  </em>
  <span>it could work. If </span>
  <em>
    <span>maybe </span>
  </em>
  <span>could work, then he had to try.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Just like back then, Hashirama and his dream had been a </span>
  <em>
    <span>maybe, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and when Hashirama had taken his first step to offer peace to others and they had agreed. That </span>
  <em>
    <span>maybe </span>
  </em>
  <span>turned into </span>
  <em>
    <span>can </span>
  </em>
  <span>and that changed the future of the world. Just like how he himself changed the future.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Perhaps he took that </span>
  <em>
    <span>maybe </span>
  </em>
  <span>away from the boy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The boy is quiet despite his raging thoughts as he landed on top of a train from a random route. Not believing him at all as he finally allowed himself to collapse on top of a nearby train. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Do you even know where this train is taking you?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Boruto rolled himself over to stare at the sky helpless and he weakly chuckled. Madara crossed his arms and scoff, not bothering to try the impossible and understand the intangible thoughts and feelings in the boy’s mind. Instead, he found it better to gaze up to Hashirama’s idiotic stone face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Would this boy be the one to carry on his idiotic friend’s will? And is he the one to have ruined it?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...Do I know anything?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>No.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Madara refuses to be the one to ruin that dream. It could be anyone, but it won’t be him. Not when he agreed to finally rest and drink together with his friend in his own last moments. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Boruto Uzumaki, son of Hinata and Naruto Uzumaki, sibling to the girl named Himawari Uzumaki- </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>You are a child who knows nothing of the reality of this world.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Deeper and deeper the boy starts to fall.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Madara knows.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Knows that he does not have the gentle touch like Hashirama. The man never will after all he has done, but the world has been too gentle to this boy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s fine.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He could work with this mess. Make the boy stronger, not fully devoted to Hashirama’s naive ideals nor to his own ideals. If he could just cultivate the boy to find his own path to finding peace, then perhaps that was the task given to him to complete before he can rest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Weak </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>pathetic. </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>That is what you are as of now, Boruto Uzumaki. It’s infuriating is it not?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The boy’s heart hammered in his ears, and Madara almost planned to cease his plans as the boy threaded on the thin line between anger and despair. Perhaps, he would’ve, if he could see the boy leading this world to peace in such a sorry state.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Madara glared into the boy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Jump. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Boruto looks up at him in shock, “...What?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Jump off this train before I force you to jump off it.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looks at him and then looks behind him to understand the impossibility for him to do just that with the train raging too fast and that jump would mean jumping off would equal jumping off to his death to the forest resting more than a thousand meters below. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It took that moment to force Boruto to realize that the train he took is a one-way ticket to the outskirts of the village that isn’t yet modernized.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>How stupid of the boy to lose track of time. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The boy stood, “It’s impossible to jump! I-I’LL DIE!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>If you’re weak.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“YOU AND I BOTH KNOW THAT I'M WEAK!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Madara was not moved by the boy’s excuse nor was he moved by the tears threatening to leave the boy’s face. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You can climb up trees with chakra can you not? Simply do that to the cliff-</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We just learned that TWO CLASSES AGO! And if I fall at this speed and this height, I’ll be falling too fast to be able to stick onto the cliff.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hashirama would never agree to what he would do, but Hashirama isn’t here. His friend is in the afterlife and Madara is not. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looks at the boy unimpressed, raising two fingers, </span>
  <em>
    <span>There are two ways to do this. One, you jump and surpass your limits. Two, you stay on this train and are able to fight off my will when I force you off. I’ll start counting from ten. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The blonde shook his head, moving to the back as he searched desperately for a way out of his situation. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ready? Ten.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Boruto’s eyes landed on the trap door on top of the train and ran.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A vicious smile crossed the Uchiha’s face, the man expected for the boy to freeze in fear- But to run is </span>
  <em>
    <span>far </span>
  </em>
  <span>better than doing nothing. To think his to-be student is already passing the low expectations he had set. Madara moved, appearing in front of the child in a flash.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hm. Four-</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The boy screamed, and it was pathetically easy for Madara to take control of such a brittle and fragile will. Even a young Yamanaka would have put up a marginally better fight. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Zero.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Boruto falls.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He leaves the body just as swift as when he took it over, free falling with his legs crossed as Madara smiles sincerely at his new student. Yes, this is the way he could repay Hashirama and how he could contribute to the dream that both of them dreamt of.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Now, since you’re my new student. I expect you to survive something as trivial as this. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Madara sighs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Though I am not cruel enough to allow my baby-like student to fall to his impending death if he does nothing, I shall give you some advice. </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>It is only in the face of death does a shinobi break past their limits, but if a shinobi cannot accomplish that- Then they were never a shinobi in the first place.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Tell me, Boruto Uzumaki, are you a shinobi?</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>[---------------------------------------------]</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Shinobi?’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Boruto thinks as he falls, </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘How in the world would that even help in a situation like this?!’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At first, he feels betrayed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Uchiha had said that he wouldn’t take control of his body, but even as he thinks that- Madara raises his brow unimpressed as if reminding him that he stated specifically that he won’t take over his life.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Life and death are two separate things. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then, he’s panicking because he doesn’t understand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He’s a ninja, everyone he knows is a ninja- Mom, Dad, and everyone else call themselves ninja. He doesn’t know when the old term for ninja died out, and it never really did matter what it was.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What’s the difference?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Madara is from generations before his time. During the warring states period when ninja, </span>
  <em>
    <span>no, </span>
  </em>
  <b>Shinobi </b>
  <span>from different clans were at constant war with each other. He read about it, got a perfect hundred on the test without even trying, but he only read about how it was.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Ninja he knows are the ones from the movies and around him. Like, the one from the famous ninja movie, Evil Jammer Kagemasa. A Ninja is a noble hero who always seems to save the day in such a convenient way with his own evil eye.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There’s no such thing for a shinobi.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Boruto flipped, frantically trying to control the chakra in both his hands and feet and slamming it onto the cliff. Instantly, the excess amount of chakra shoots him off too far back for him to reach the cliff. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Damn! Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Two clones appear behind him, quickly forming the signs for Wind Style: Gale Palm to propel him back to the cliff, and he tries again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Too little.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And he tries again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(His hands are bleeding, nails broken from its usually pristine state. Throat too sore from yelling to actually speak. His heart is pounding in his ears, and he’s beginning to regret running out of the house without his weapons pouch and not just the lunch pal that’s falling alongside him.) </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Too much.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He tries again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His mind barely registers that the ground is only several meters below him as he hugs tightly onto the cliff. Slowly climbing down so his feet could finally rest. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s getting dark when he wakes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I admit, I probably could have done that a bit gentler. Though you did a rather good job despite your… self. Your lunch is a bit far out for you, but it survived. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Madara says casually, as if throwing him off a cliff is something to be casual about. Sitting on a nearby rock as he stared him down with his usual… attitude.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(A mix of sincerity, mocking, cockiness, and something he can’t explain but he is probably hallucinating the amount of concern in the man’s voice.)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>A train is coming back in an hour for you to go back to the village. Plenty enough time for you to climb back up after eating and for us to talk about how I am going to be teaching you. Don’t you agree?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What…?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Excuse my language but, please, piss off.” His voice was sadly only loud enough to be a hoarse whisper.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>That’s not even a curse. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe I’m a mama’s boy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For once, Madara is speechless, before he bursts into full-blown laughter that’s infectious to someone like him who’s already exhausted himself. The tears that come with the laughter is nothing but an added bonus. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Madara Uchiha laughing in the middle of nowhere with him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ha.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everything is so damn ridiculous. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This is the price for asking the devil for help, and none of it makes sense. A student? Not world destruction or for him to hand his body over?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Seriously, please don’t do that to my body again.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The man shrugged, </span>
  <em>
    <span>How polite. I plan on using that little demonstration again so you can be able to fight off body controlling abilities, specifically the Yamanaka clan’s technique. Consider it training for you to learn how to fight me off, obviously, I’ll warn you. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“... Wow, how considerate. Why do you even want to train me as your student.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I can’t stand weakness.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lie. You can’t stand contradictions.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...You talked about it a lot. How the desire for preserving peace brings wars, how love brings the ability to hate, and how the concept of victors means that there is the vanquished. Pretty words.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He always ignored him. Pushed everything the man said to a small box he never planned to open in his mind. Madara Uchiha is the monster that killed and devastated so many in the Fourth Great Ninja War, and if anyone found that he found himself understanding why Madara did it…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He’s too tired to think about it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Peace contradicts war. War contradicts peace. This applies to love and hate, winners and losers, as well. Yet, one cannot exist without the other. You were an idiot to try and make sense of a world like ours.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s hard to tell what Madara is thinking when he says nothing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ha, to think you would be one to understand. Now, go and find your lunch. Sensei’s orders.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Boruto rolled his eyes and began to get up. “You never asked to be my sensei.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It isn’t much of an option. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[---------------------------------------------]</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Madara watches as his student arrives home, bandaged, and almost late for dinner. His mother, panicking and worrying as the boy lied with a convincing smile that he got it from training out his frustrations. Inside, was his sister and, surprisingly, his own father. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He doesn’t know if he’s doing the right thing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Especially when his new student is a genius in the art of lying when given the motivation and a bit of guidance. Madara knows his specialties, his past, but can he really guide this boy to a brighter future? When it’s him that will be guiding?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s with the sudden interest in training?” Naruto Uzumaki, the child that had defeated Kaguya, asks before stupidly holding up his hands, “Uh! Not that it’s bad or anything, you know?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uhh..” Sheepishly, Boruto scratches the back of his head, “Just getting out some frustrations, you know?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Naruto furrowed his brows and frowned, “Still, to get hurt this badly?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, I know, mom already told me. Just hurry up and eat your food old man.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Old man?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The boy is determined, after a rather long talk back about boundaries and other things, that he’ll become stronger to protect the people important to him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Madara could work with and he doesn’t need any doubts, no matter how small, stopping him from leading this boy to choose his own path to peace.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If it means throwing him off a cliff and almost killing him, then so be it. If the boy died then Madara probably would have gone to the afterlife and would mean the kid isn’t worth teaching.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>[NOTES]</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Madara at the beginning- </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Insanity Level: 24.4% (Ehh. I’m dead, I guess I’ll just observe for now. </span>
  <b>
    <em>Damn you Kaguya and whatever god is out there.</em>
  </b>
  <span>)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Madara in the end-</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Insanity Level- 100%? (HaHAHahAha! Hashirama is dead and can’t stop me from guiding to a path to peace and making his own path! YES! This is the way for me to help the world, this is what God wanted me to do! Hashirama can’t say anything to me when I throw this boy off a train because he ISN’T here! So it’s really his fault, really. I’m blameless.)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Boruto in the beginning-</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Insanity Level- -2.22%</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Boruto in the end-</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Insanity Level- 13.9%</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ahhhh! I love this chapter, really longer than the others, but I’m proud of it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Funny story, this was supposed to have more fluff in it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Another funny story about this is that, originally, I was supposed to write a really fluffy story about Madara outside of when he fights. It was supposed to show Madara’s soft side with a character I thought up, but I crossed that idea out and just decided to write him with Boruto… Really, he was supposed to be more softer but my hand slipped when writing this. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lol</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Please comment! Kudos!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>